


Late Dawns

by bumbleflight



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, more middle school shit, think this was my first one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleflight/pseuds/bumbleflight
Summary: "How about you tell me something useful instead." Frank raised a brow, and the stranger smirked."What if I told you that you're going to die tomorrow?"
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Kudos: 12





	Late Dawns

There was something about him.

Something about the way he stood. Something about the way his blood-colored hair was just a little too long, and his jet black pants were just a little too tight. Something about the way his eyes moved when he talked, or how his hips swung to the beat of the music. 

Something about the way he'd been staring at Frank for the past hour.

Frank was uncomfortable by this, to say the least. He'd spent the last few nights at The Nest with no disturbance, so he couldn't figure out why this punk had taken an interest in him out of the blue. Frank didn't think he knew this guy, but he couldn't be sure. He could never be sure.

The last few months were blurred in his mind. Maybe even the last few years. Time flies when you're in danger, and Frank was running for his life. 

Then again, who here wasn't?

"Fun Ghoul, right?" Someone addressed Frank, and he turned around. It was the weird guy, the one who'd been watching him. Frank had been avoiding eye contact with the bright haired stranger, in hopes that he would leave. He hadn't expected to be confronted.

"What do you want?" Frank frowned, leaning back in his chair. He decided not to question how this guy knew his name—they'd probably heard someone talk to him earlier. Then again, no one talked to Frank.

The stranger took the seat next to him at the bar, nursing a brightly colored bottle. Frank had almost finished his own, and the stranger held out his drink in offering.

"Fuck, no," Frank snorted, pulling his own bottle closer. "Keep that shit to yourself."

The stranger giggled, flipping their hair over their shoulder. "You think I'd waste my spit on you?" He motioned to his tongue. "People pay to have this thing shoved down their throats."

"Keep your prostitution habits to yourself, would you?" Frank retorted, glancing warily at the stranger as he knew a comment like that could get you shot. He hadn't planned on getting in a gunfight tonight, but that might be what it came to. Instead, the other guy grinned, his pink tongue flitting out between his teeth.

"I think you'd like to know more," The stranger leaned challengingly towards Frank, who promptly leaned away. He didn't have time to deal with this whore and his bullshit. At least porno droids had common sense; this guy was a goddamn idiot. Frank had more important things to do with his life, like staying alive.

"How about you tell me something useful instead." Frank raised a brow, and the stranger smirked. 

"What if I told you that you're going to die tomorrow?"

Frank froze at this, planning ways to defend himself. He could break the bottle over this guys head for starters, then he'd reach for his gun next—maybe he could find that pocket knife in his jacket—

"Don't try me." Frank blurted out, trying his best to look menacing. "I could kill you right now."

"They know you, Ghoul. They know where you're going tonight, and they know how to keep you from escaping again. They know what you're planning to steal."

Before the stranger could blink, Frank had his gun out and pressed against their red hair. It had been a lot easier than he'd expected, the other guy had barely reacted. Now all Frank had to do was muster the courage to fire. He hadn't been able to yet, but he was confident that he could. Maybe.

Scaring the shit out of the other guy was the best he could hope for right now.

"Who sent you?" Frank growled, stretching up towards him. "I hope you know what they do to spies here." 

The stranger smiled drily, his eyes craning down to maintain contact with Frank's. "No one sent me," he responded calmly, but his expression wavered as Frank pressed the muzzle harder against his head. "I swear on my life."

"That's not going to mean too much in a second." Frank knew no one would glance at him twice if he shot this man right now. People fired blasters all the time in The Nest, and no one would question Frank if he told them it was a spy he'd shot. 

"I'm not trying to get you killed, but I know how you will be." The guy started slowly, lifting his hands in the air. Frank didn't move. "Ghoul, if you shoot me now then you'll be dead before sunrise."

"What, you somethin' fancy? Are you saying the BL/i cares about a punk like you?" Frank cocked a brow, and the guy laughed coldly. "Quite the opposite, in fact. The BL/i cares about no one, and they won't hesitate to blow out half the desert tomorrow, unless you listen to me."

"Why should I?" Frank scowled. He'd just met this guy, why should he trust him?

"Because I can help you, Ghoul. And you can help me."

Frank paused, and studied the stranger. His face was calm, but he could see a glint of fear in their hazel eyes. It was unlikely that this tightly clothed whore had spoken a word of truth in their entire life, but Frank wasn't in the mood for dying, so he'd take all the help he could get. 

"You've convinced me." Frank took a step back, and the stranger relaxed visibly. "I'm Party Poison," The guy stuck out his hand, but Frank ignored it. "Yeah, I don't care."

"Yes, you do," Poison giggled, and Frank sighed, wondering if putting up with this dumbass was worth it. "No, I don't. Let's go upstairs; we'll work out a plan there." Frank tossed away his empty bottle, walking up a few flights of stairs until he'd reached the hallway he wanted. Then, he found an empty room, and shut the door behind him.

When Frank finally sat down, Poison was gasping for air and leaning against the wall. "These pants don't allow for those many stairs." He panted, sitting down next to Frank. They were on one of four of the bunkbeds crammed into the small room, where Frank had been sleeping for the past few nights. If Frank was lucky, none of his other seven roommates would come back until later.

"Then maybe you should wear different pants." Frank rolled his eyes, and Poison raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Want me to change right here, Ghoul? You'd like that, huh?"

"Can you like, not be a slut for a second?" Frank glared at Poison, who was licking his lips. "This is serious."

"Whatever you say," Poison tilted his head to the side, studying his painted nails. 

"Do you even know what this is about?" Frank snapped, getting irritated. "Or did you just hear a rumor and try to use it against me?"

"A little bit of both," Poison admitted. "But do you know how rich you could get from it?"

"Rich?" Frank asked, confused. His plan wasn't about money—it wasn't about anything close to the sort.

"Yeah," The other guy said enthusiastically, his eyes brightening. "Do you know how many carbons that thing is worth?"

"She is not a thing!" Frank was upset now. He couldn't believe this guy thought you could just sell something as valuable as that—something as dangerous. He'd spent his whole life trying to save her. This girl could blow up all of Battery City! She was more than a weapon; she was an answer.

And Frank wasn't about to let some idiot prostitute ruin that.

"You know what, thank you for your help." Frank stood up, and Poison twisted his lip in confusion. "What?"

"You heard me," Frank motioned towards the door, and then added, "You're done. You can go, now."

"But Ghoul, you're still going to die tomorrow."

"How?" Frank was more than frustrated now, he just wanted this bitch to leave.

"Ambush. They're killing Ethos tomorrow—full-blown execution—assuming she won't take the mask, of course." Poison lifted his gaze, and his eyes shone in the dark room, the only light coming in through the windows. "I know they are." Frank responded quietly, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. 

"They know you'll be there, trying to save her kid. What they don't know, is that I'll be there, too."

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll all be terrified at your sight." Frank scoffed, looking Poison over. "I'd like to see you take on some 'crows. No, I'd like to see you take on one."

"You underestimate me." Poison grinned, flashing his white teeth at Frank. "You can't pull this off with an army of Scarecrows aiming at your back."

"So, what?"

"I distract them."

"Distract them?" Frank questioned skeptically. "That's ridiculous. I don't think you'd be able to."

"I'm distracting you now, aren't I?" Poison said challengingly. "Maybe I'm working against you right now, and this whole thing is part of a major scheme."

"If it is, then you're dead." Frank's hand brushed warningly over his holster, and Poison backed off a little. "I'm not, but look; I can. You go in tomorrow—just like you planned you would—except this time, the 'crow who's supposed to be keeping at eye out for you, is wrapped up with me. By the time you're in, it'll be to late. You get the girl, and we go." He pointed out, and Frank nodded his head a little.

"I still don't see how this helps you." 

"We'll get to that part after," Poison winked, and Frank shrugged. It couldn't hurt to have a little backup, but it didn't seem like it could be that simple.

"Are you sure it's just one 'crow?" Frank pressed. "Why wouldn't BL/i assign more?"

"They don't think like that," Poison lit a cigarette, letting the stick rest in his hands. "BL/i treats everyone like robots, even the ones who aren't. They don't expect anyone to fail, and aren't prepared in case they do. I mean, no one does fail."

"Then what makes you think you can make him fail?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Poison stood up and stretched, before heading towards the exit. "See you there at six, Ghoul. Don't look for me."

And with that, he was gone.


End file.
